Beautiful Disaster
by sarat
Summary: Cicely Catherwood is dating Cedric Diggory, but suddenly she finds an interest in Draco Malfoy. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Name Cicely Catherwood  
HometownAliso Viejo, California  
Best FriendViolet Sheldon  
LooksBrown Hair, Blue Eyes.  
Age16  
Year6   
HouseSlytherin

BACKGROUND--------------------

She has been going to Hogwarts since she was a first year. Her boyfriend is Cedric Diggory. (Yes. I know he has died. But thats depressing. I love him so he lives in my story. Hehe.) They started dating middle of fifth year. At this point it is summer between fifth and sixth year. Her birthday has just passed. None really understand why she is in Slytherin. She is nice to everyone although she does not like Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode . Some of her really good friends include Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. She doesnt really have any good friends from Slytherin. In her opinion, they are snooty because they are purebloods, which is neurotic. In her opinion, everything is equal. Yes, everything, not just humans are equal, but animals, plants, everything. She loves animals and the environment. This summer she took a muggle class in one of the local public schools. The class was environmental studies. She loved this class, though her magical friends did not see the point, except Hermoine. Hermoine thought it was a brilliant idea to learn with muggles to see the outside word. Cicely is obviously very caring. So why exactly is she in Slytherin? Well, Cicely thinks it is because of her blood line. She is a pureblood. This does not matter to her, but more to her parents. Her parents want her to marry a pureblood. Cicely's parents are very strong in the magic world and muggle world. They are very wealthy because they own many restaurants in the muggle world along with her mother being a member of many strong organizations in the United States. Her father is strong politically in the wizarding world because he works in the Ministry of Magic. Most are very afraid of her parents. They are very harsh looking. Cicely does not understand why most think they look mean. She finds her parents loving and generous people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother! Can you hurry PLEASE?" Cicely yelled from the car. She was anxious to go to the muggle mall. As much as she loves the wizarding world, she enjoys many things that the muggles do. Cicely sits impatiently fidgeting in her brand new car. For her 16th birthday, her mother and father decided she needs to fit in when she is home in the summer, so getting her a car on her 16th birthday seemed completely appropriate. Cicely adored her new car and loved driving it. She drove muggle cars much better than brooms.

Finally, her mother came trotting out of the house, in a very cute white dress. Cicely on the other hand was dressed in a bright blue dress. Both look beautiful as always.

"Sorry Cicely darling. I was held up by your father. He seems to have trouble doing things without me." Her mother said laughing.

"I understand. I am just excited to go to the mall. I haven't been all summer. Taking that class was harder than I thought." Cicely started backing out of the driveway. Both mother and daughter talked all the way to the mall. After getting there, they go to many stores laughing arm and arm the whole way. As they were about to get back into the car after hours of shopping, Cicely's mother takes Cicely's arm.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Her mother asks smiling brightly.  
"Be my guest." Cicely said while letting the keys slide into her mother's hand.  
"Where exactly are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"You'll see." Her mother was beaming with happiness. Cicely smiled while looking at her beautiful mother seeming to be so cheerful. After about 20 minutes of driving, they pull up to Spa Tisari where they see Cicely's father's car. Her mother parks next to him and her father gets out of his car to open Cicely's mother and Cicely's door. Cicely greets her father with a huge hug and did the same with her mother. They walk into the spa and immediately they were greeted. Cicely's family was a very valuable customer to the spa. Cicely and her mother went straight to get a Bali Hai Facial while her father got the Indonesians Men Facial. Cicely and her mother decided to get couples massage so they can talk.

"Cicely. Your father and I have a surprise for you." Her mother said merrily as they lay down on the massage tables.  
"OoOoO! What is it?" Cicely said excitedly.   
"We are going to London in the morning."  
"Are you serious?! Thats so exciting!" Cicely exclaimed joyfully.   
"So after this we are going home and Adelina will help you pack." Her mother smiled and the rest of the massage time was silent.

Cicely ran upstairs after getting home and sent an owl to all of her friends and her boyfriend, because they all lived in London. She was so excited that she jumped on Adelina as she walked into the room. Adelina was very Spanish. She barely spoke English so as Cicely grew up, she spoke Spanish because Adelina was her nanny. Adelina still worked as a nanny for Cicely even though Cicely is now 16. Her parents just could not fire her. She was a great addition to their family.

"Cicely!" Adelina yelped as they both tumbled to the floor because of Cicely's powerful hug. Adelina was a tiny 5 foot woman as Cicely was 5'6.  
They both were talking about the trip the whole night as they packed. By the time they were done, it was 2 in the morning.  
"Buenos Noches Adelina!" Cicely yelled from her bathroom after Adelina had already informed her that she is going to sleep.

After doing her nightly rituals, including washing her face, changing into pajamas, and feeding her dog, she heard an owl fly in. Quickly she ran and took the letter from the owl who she noticed was Harry's owl, Hedwig. She gave Hedwig a treat and it flew off.

Dear Cicely,

I am so happy to hear you are coming to London tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I feel like I haven't seen everyone in such a long time. I haven't even seen Ron or Hermione this whole summer. I am planning on going to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron and Hermione so hopefully you can meet us there too. We are meeting at 8.

Hope to see you there,  
Harry

"OOO Harry Potter. You are such a gentleman." Cicely said to herself. She smiled and put the letter in her box where she puts every letter she has ever received. She has had the box since her first year. Ciciley's mother bought it for her; to keep anything she felt was special. In Cicely's opinion, her letters were special. She packed her box last and on top of everything in her trunk. She fell asleep after thinking for a long while about the trip that lay ahead. 

"Cicely. Cicely, its time to get up. We are leaving in an hour. Get up and eat breakfast and get ready." Her mother kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled back the covers so it showed Cicely's skimpy turquoise pajamas.  
"Dont you think you should maybe wear more to bed? Your father could wake you up one day and be completely horrified to see what you are wearing." Cicelys mother eyed her outfit carefully.

"Why would father wake me up? He hasn't woken me in years. That would just be ridiculous mother." Cicely smiled and hopped out of bed quickly to go do her morning routine. She went downstairs and ate breakfast, then went back upstairs to get read to leave. After showering, applying makeup, drying her hair, and putting her sun dress on, she carried her luggage downstairs.

"UGH! I hate it that you have to be 17 to do magic outside of school. All I want to do is dry my hair or carry my extremely heavy luggage downstairs by magic, but NOOOOO." Cicely complained after slamming her trunk onto the ground, next to the bottom of the stairs.

"We are using the portkey to the Malfoy's Manor. Are you ready dear?" Cicely gave a half smile and nodded while grabbing her luggage on one arm and the silver vase on the other. As soon as the whole family's hands were on the silver vase, they were flying through the air. Cicely felt like her luggage was starting to slip but thankfully they landed before she lost it. Cicely was carrying so many bags that she landed with a great thud instead of on her feet. Her mother and father on the other hand came in gracefully.

Cicely rubbed her eyes and gave a loud grunt as she stood up. She turned around to see Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy greeting her own mother and father. Draco was no where to be seen. Cicely didn't mind this, she never has been friends with Draco, although their parents are very close friends. Cicely glided gracefully up to Narcissa and Lucius and shook their hands while giving a million dollar smile.

"Ember, your daughter has become quite beautiful. Of course she has always been a lovely girl but this summer has done her well." Narcissa told her mother as Cicely smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you Narcissa. You look as amazing as ever I must say." Cicely's mother replied.  
"We must show you to your rooms." Lucius stated boldly.  
Cicely bent down to grab her bags but Lucius quickly told her that the house-elves will get her bag. She has never liked the fact that elves are slaves for wizards but there is no sense in arguing with him. They showed her to her room which was right across the hall from Draco's. Cicely's parent's room was on the other side of the house, near Draco's parents.

Cicely dropped down onto the bed and just laid there thinking. She heard a sudden pop and screamed slightly. She looked to where the noise came from and saw two elves with her bags.

"Thank you so much!" She ran over to the elves but they look terrified and apparated away quickly. Cicely took her small bag and took it to the bathroom. This bag contained her sanitary items and things such as underwear and socks. As she looked around in the bathroom, she noticed how nice it was for a guest bedroom. She started touching up her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She ran over to the door and opened it smiling. As soon as she saw who it was, her smile quickly faded.  
"Hi Draco" Cicely said plainly.  
"Hey Cicely. My parents wanted me to come look at you. They said you have become very attractive, which I see they were telling the truth." Draco looked up and down at Cicely's body and smirking.  
"Ha. You wish Draco." Cicely said rudely while starting to close the door. Draco's hand swiftly caught the door and pushed it open, throwing Cicely back and tumbling over her luggage laying on the floor. Draco snickered while closing the door behind him and walking over to her. He put out his hand and she nervously took it. He pulled her up fast which caused her to run into him. They were face to face and Draco put one of his hands on her lower back. Draco slowly started to lean in to kiss her, but lucky for Cicely, there was a knock on the door. She pushed Draco off her and answered the door hurriedly.

"Cicely honey. I was coming to tell you that your father and I are going to London for the day if you would like to come. I see you and Draco have most likely been catching up." Cicelys mother smiled and made her way gracefully to Draco. She gave him a hug and looked up at him.  
"I see you have grown. How tall are you now Draco?"  
"6'1 Mrs. Catherwood." Draco answered smoothly.  
"Well, would you like to go to London with us today?" Cicely's mother could not see it, but Cicely's eyes grew wide after hearing her mother say this.  
"Of course I would love to Mrs. Catherwood. I have missed Cicely." Draco looked over at Cicely grinning. Cicely's mother smiled a huge smile.  
"Well then. We are leaving in about 10 minutes. Do what you need to and we will all meet downstairs at the front door." As she walked past Cicely, she winked kidding and shut the door behind her. Cicely covered her face and let out a sigh as her mother shut the door.  
"What?" Draco asked rudely.  
"Nothing." She said while walking past him and bending over to rummage through her suitcase for some clothes. She found a pair of jeans and a top and headed toward the bathroom. As she was about to reach the bathroom door she noticed Draco right behind her.  
"What are you doing?" Cicely asked impolitely while whipping around to face him.  
"Following you." He replied matter of factly.   
"Do you ACTUALLY think I will let you watch me change?"   
"Well we have naked pictures of us together when we were young, so I have already seen it."  
"Draco. We were little. Now we are older. Plus we don't even talk anymore."   
"Yah I have noticed that we dont talk anymore. Why is that?"   
"Because you became a jerk." Cicely stated bravely.   
"Do you know who your talking to Catherwood?" Draco sneered.  
"Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare call me Catherwood. I know you call people by their last names if you don't like them. You call me Cicely just like everyone else." She replied crudely. Draco just looked at her while sneering and he turned and walked away. She changed rapidly and picked up her purse, she went downstairs and found her mother, father, and Draco all standing and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry. Were you waiting long?" Cicely announced as she walked up to the three. Her mother was only two inches taller than her but at this moment she was quite a bit taller because Cicely was wearing flats as her mother was wearing high heels. Her father was 6' and her mother at this point was most likely 6' with her 3 inch heels and Draco was 6'1. Cicely, being only 5'6, felt tiny as everyone stared down at her.   
"Not at all. We all just arrived." Her mother smiled brilliantly. Draco was glaring at Cicely. Once Cicely caught a glimpse of Draco's face, she quickly turned away. She then gave kisses on both cheeks of her father and mother.

They started making their way outside with Cicely following closely behind. Her father opened her mother's door and they kissed before she got inside the car. Cicely has always been completely fascinated by her parent's strong love so she stopped right where she was and giggled while slowly lowering her face to point towards the ground. She noticed Draco's feet walk past hers and she looked up to see Draco opening her door and holding her hand out for her to take. Cicely has never trusted Draco, but Draco wouldn't do anything horrible to her if her parents were around, so she decided to abide. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek before lowering herself into the car. As Draco made his way around the car, Cicely noticed a smile spread across his face. Cicely couldn't help but smile madly after noticing his smile. It was a smile that didn't seem to fade even as Draco entered the car. He looked at her as she sat and her face turned towards the window. She had her legs crossed and each arm laid on the two armrests on both sides of her. She felt Draco's hand lay gently on top of hers. Butterflies filled Cicely's stomach. Why did she feel this way? She never had thought of Draco as anything more than a friend. Now he seems different. It was driving her crazy. She still had her face turned towards the window as they left the Malfoy's and as Draco's hand grasping her own. She couldnt bear to look at him. She felt like she was cheating on Cedric. As the thought of Cedric crept into her mind, she swiftly pulled her hand away from Draco's grip. This made her unquestionably not want to look at Draco. She could feel his eyes on her; it felt like they were burning holes into her skin. No one said a word the whole car ride. Cicely would occasionally face forward and she noticed her parents holding hands. Then she would catch a glimpse of Draco either looking straight at her or looking out the window. When she did see him look out the window, he looked deep in thought. It was a look of terrifying thought. He seemed to be so unhappy in those times. It was as if his whole arrogant side had disappeared and a scared teenage boy sat right next to her.

"We're here" She heard her father announce. They pulled into a parking lot and made their way to the sidewalk of Oxford Street. It was so crowded that they barely made their way into the mob of people. Cicely lost sight of her father but she barely hung on to the jacket her mother was wearing. She felt Draco's hands on her waist as they made their way deeper into the mass. Cicely lost grip of her mother and she disappeared through the crowd. Cicely made sure where she was and she almost forgot Draco was hanging on to her until she felt his grip become tighter. He moved his hands from her waist to her right arm and lowered his hand onto her hand. Cicely gripped his hand and led them to a little book store that looked fairly empty. They made their way into the store with the bells ringing over their heads. She let go of his hand and looked around mesmerized by all the books. She immediately made her way to the mystery and thriller section. It seems that she was walking fast because Draco called her name as she entered into the section. He walked into the section right after she did. He was looking at her smirking as Cicely was looking wildly at all of the books. Cicely looked over at Draco smirking.  
"What?" She asked smiling.  
"You're smart…."  
"Ha-ha. Why do you say that?" She asked while pulling out a book that looked interesting.  
"Other than the fact I have been in some of your classes, you love books. Only smart people love books." Draco answered while walking slowly up to Cicely as she was skimming the pages in the book she grabbed.  
"Well. I do love books. And I'm surprised you noticed me in your classes. You were pretty busy with all those girls." She said while closing the book and walking away right before Draco got too close. He narrowed his eyes at her as she walked away and he grinned slightly before following her.

She went and sat down in a lonely corner with two chairs and a coffee table. She immediately started reading. Draco made his way over there, not taking his eyes off her.

"What do you mean all those girls?" Draco asked as he sat down across from Cicely.  
"The many, many girlfriends you have had in the past years." She replied in a flat tone.  
"Those girls didn't mean anything to me." He stated like it was no big deal.   
"I'm quite sure you meant the world to them Draco. But your just so full of yourself, you don't seem to notice anyone else's feelings. You see, that is what's so great about my boyfriend. He knows when I am happy, sad, angry, hurt. He knows those things and actually cares about them. YOU, on the other hand, care only about yourself." Cicely raised her head from her book and looking straight into Draco's eyes. He noticed her eyes burned of hate as she said those things.

"Your right, I don't care about those girls and their feelings. They meant nothing to me because I only used them as a distraction." He never blinked once since she started her paragraph about him being full of himself.  
"A distraction from what?" Cicely asked while emphasizing the word what.  
"You wouldn't even begin to understand."  
"You're right, I am just an idiot who wouldn't get Draco Malfoy's problems because his problems are just too important for me to know." Cicely said sarcastically.  
"Like I care what you think. I'm a Malfoy. Your opinion doesn't matter" Draco spat back.  
"Your parents are Malfoy's and they think my family's opinion is most valuable."  
"They never ask YOUR opinion though. Do they?" Draco mocked. Cicely, knowing she had been defeated, stood up, slammed her book down onto the table in front of both of them, and then stormed away furiously. Draco decided running after her at this point is necessary.

He barely caught a glimpse of her as she left the store. He ran out the door and into the mass of people again. He saw a glance of her long black hair and began pushing through the crowd to get to her. She was pushing her way through the crowd also, but out of pure rage. She seemed to vanish. Draco could not find her anywhere. He decided to sit outside in a nearby coffee shop, just in case he saw her walk by. Cicely was actually in a gardening shop very close by. The family and Draco had already discussed that they would meet at 6 at the car. It was only 5 so there was an hour to kill. Draco decided to go and buy Cicely a present. He was never very good at muggle money but managed somehow to pay the man at the cash register in the jewelry shop. By the time he found the perfect gift and paid, it was 5 till 6. He managed to find the car and noticed Cicely was not waiting with her parents there. He walked up to her parents and greeted them nicely.

"Ugh, Our child is always late isn't she darling." Cicely's mother stated more of a fact than a question.  
"She IS your daughter. And she does take after you in personality." Cicely's father smiled and nudged her mother.  
"Luckily she has both of our looks" Her mother laughed and soon her father joined in also. As soon as the laughter subsided, Cicely's beautiful face appeared through the crowd and walked up to her family, giving both kisses on each cheek. She glared at Draco evilly as she came to him. She did not give him a kiss on the cheek, or a greeting at all. Instead she turned to her parents and asked if they were ready to leave now. Her parents nodded in agreement and her father opened the door for her mother as usual. Draco decided to not do that this time, because he did not want to argue in front of her parents. They made their way back to the Malfoy Manor in complete silence. This time, not once did Cicely look at Draco. Once they arrived back, Cicely took her bags up to her room and began getting items out of the bag and spread them out onto the floor. She bought clothes, books, and items such as aromas and perfumed things. Cicely decided that she wanted to take an aroma bath. This time she used Bergamot, which supposedly settles emotions.

Soon the whole bathroom smelled of Bergamot, which is an amazing scent. Almost immediately Cicely felt soothed and relaxed as she began undressing herself to get into the hot bath. She heard a knock on her bathroom door so she put on her robe and opened the door to see Draco looking very apologetic and holding a very pretty blue bag in front of him with a big bow. She was still very angry so instead of forgiving him right away, she goes in for a slap right across the face.

He didn't say a word, they both just stood there in silence. The only sound was the loud pouring of the bath water. Draco didn't look angry, still. Cicely stood confused but trying not to show it on her face. Draco, without saying a word, thrust the blue bag into her hands and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. This completely shocked her, but she wasn't complaining. He walked out the door and closed it gently behind him. Cicely, too confused and angry to open the present at this moment, decided to just get in her bath and think about everything. As she lay in the tub thinking of why she was ACTUALLY mad at Draco, she began to understand how stupid she is for being angry with him. She was only mad because they were talking about how many girlfriends he has had, and that just made her jealous. Then she began getting angry at herself for being jealous. Her thoughts were soon interrupted…..

"Cicely? Honey? Are you in there?" Cicely heard her mother call from outside the door. Cicely not wanting to move, grudgingly got out of the tub and opened the door.  
"Yes mother. Do you need me?" She asked sweetly.  
"No. I was just wondering what you were doing."  
"Oh, well I'm just taking a bath." Cicely replied trying not to sound annoyed, though she was.   
"Oh, alright, goodnight then!" Cicely watched as her mother left the bathroom and then the bedroom, not bothering to close any doors of course. Her mother was so graceful. It amazed Cicely sometimes. Just as she was staring at nothing, just thinking quietly to herself, Draco appeared in her bedroom doorway.

"Staring into space is fun. Am I right?" Draco laughed half heartedly and walked into the bedroom.

"Much fun, you should try it." Cicely replied, forgetting she was angry at Draco.

"Did you like my present?" He asked smiling. Cicely smiled a gigantic smile, not because he reminded her of the present, but because he was smiling. It was so rare that its just contagious to smile when he does.

"Not yet, I will in the morning. I need to get dressed and get to bed. See you in the morning Draco." She smiled and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
